


Of the Sun

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Series: Oihina Madness [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble without Dialogue. </p><p>Oikawa and Hinata sit quietly while watching the sun set...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Sun

The sun bled orange and purple and red as it dipped down the horizon, leaving Hinata breathing slowly in Oikawa's hands as they watched. Oikawa's house was quiet now. His mother wasn't watching the TV, his father wasn't making dinner, the cousins weren't home... Just the smallest huffs of warm breath as they watched the sun die.

Hinata wondered where the noise had gone- the noise that followed both of them day and night. Noise wasn't bad, per se, but it was constant stimulation over and over and Hinata just got... tired of it somewhere. And in the quiet Oikawa's fingers tended to drift all over, feathery affection crawling over skin slowly. 

It starts by nails scraping his scalp just so, running over the contours of his head like warm rain and making his eyes close softly. Then they would trace the curves of each ear that just made Shouyou melt back into Tooru and sigh through his nose, content in the warmth of love, love, love. 

Shouyou was really glad Tooru didn't want sex. It felt good to linger like this, deeply in love with someone who expected nothing more.

Then those touches would drift over his face, mapping the dip on his eyebrows, the convex of his eyelids, lingering down the bridge of his nose, sweeping over hidden cheekbones, wandering back over his cheeks to the dip over thin lips, and drifting downwards to trace his jawline... Shouyou shuddered, almost drawing back. Stroking down his neck, thumb circling his adam's apple in rapt fascination...

If this was what worship felt like, why would gods need more than one follower? This was more than enough- breath hitching as the digits trailed down to his collar bone and pressed just enough to leave them both breathless. It felt like Tooru was making him all over again out of the dregs of the sun. Peace.

Huge palms enveloped his shoulders and pulled down his arms, extending them out towards the sunset. Encircling his wrists, tickling his palm, twisting down the length of his own fingers... Shouyou linked them together for a brief moment, lips curling up as a happy puff of air left his lungs. This- whatever this was- was theirs alone.

But Tooru pulled away then, palms pushing gently at his back. Lowering until his torso was on top of his stretched out legs, and fingers crawled up the bottom of his shirt and rubbed slow circles into his hips, flowing up the arch of his spine and tracing the meat on his ribs as he felt each breath flow in and out. Aimless patterns were traced on skin, all swirling into nothing sooner or later.

Slowly Tooru's arms encircled his waist and waited. Sitting up caused a series of pops from his spine, and Shouyou blushed as he felt the unheard laughter in Tooru's chest. Swatting Tooru's leg, he jumped when his thigh was pinched sharply in retaliation. 

The sun finally finished it's duty and the jingle of the front door opening woke them from their trance. Maybe next time they'd make it his legs and then-

**Author's Note:**

> Another self indulgence. Might be boring? I dunno, I was feeling like some romantic body worship.
> 
> If you were wondering when I'm gonna update my Chaptered Self Indulgence Fic, the answer is whenever I feel like it. Nah, seriously though that fic is something for me, when I feel like it. It's not supposed to have a deadline or nothin'.


End file.
